Leave Me, Keep Me, Save Me, Love Me
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You're the only thing keeping me sane."


**A/N: Another drabble. Set after "Absolute Power", but before the Eunice episode.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave Me, Keep Me, Save Me, Love Me<em>**

His grip is tight on her wrist, his eyes desperate when she looks back at him. She feels that cold, lonely stare every night as she gets out of that big car and looks at him, so small and child-like inside as she leaves him for the night. This is the first time he's ever stopped her from leaving.

"Gwen?" His voice is so... So quiet. So lonely. So soft. So sad. So alone. So alone.

It's only been a month since he returned from the brink of insanity. It's only been a month since he's recovered. Or at least regained control of his body. He's still not completely healed on a mental scale. He's still terrified of being alone, of losing himself, of losing her. She can see it in his eyes.

"I'm right here, Kevin," she murmurs, leaning back down so her head's back inside the car. Her hand closed around his wrist just the same so they're holding onto each other. Gwen knows that he just needs to feel loved. He's so afraid of not being loved... It's what's keeping him from the real world now. His fear of himself.

His grip tightens a bit. Kevin's eyes darken a shade or two, any hints or hues of brown disappearing, fading to obsidian black, the color of the night with no stars. "You're too good for me."

He's told her this a hundred times. He knows she's far too good for him. A street rat and a smart girl. It's not how life's supposed to go for her. He can see her future, a bit house and a golden retriever and a blonde man with brown eyes who she'll be able to love forever because they're both smart and they get along so well... He knows she deserves better. He knows. She's so beautiful. She can only deserve better.

"Shh, Kevin." She's quiet as she takes his hand and gently takes his fingers from around her wrist, peeling them off one by one by one. "Trust me, I'm not too good for you."

She knows where she stands. She's just as dangerous as him, almost more so. No, he's not as smart as her. No, he's not as wealthy as her. But he's a good guy with a good heart and good intentions when it comes to taking care of his redhead. She knows how much he cares. She knows.

"You are." His words are murmured and he doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want to let go- "You're too good for me."

She stops trying to peel him off and instead moves her free hand to brush a stray strand of ebony away from those black eyes. "Then why are we even still together?" she asks quietly, not meaning it at all. She loves him too deeply to mean it. He is all of her heart, all of her soul, her every thought, her every dream. She lives and breathes by him. He is her whole life. She wouldn't leave him for the world. "Why haven't you broken up with me if I'm too good for you?" She doesn't mean it. She continues to pull his fingers away from her wrist.

"Because I can't." It's almost a gasp, like he's in pain. He's watching her and his heart hurts because now he can't look at her without remembering how he'd treated her in that foreign body, the one that could throw her across the room, the one that could break her spine or snap her neck. The one that could kill her. He sees those tears streaming down her face even though they really aren't. He just remembers how she cried when he beat her around, trying to kill her, trying to kill her-

She's gentle still. "Why not?" Her jade eyes are on him for a long moment. She loves him too much to care for the real answer, but she's listening as long as he's talking. He's still a wreck since everything's happened, ready to shatter at any second. He's so broken, so damaged...

"You're the only thing keeping me sane."

She feels his fingers unwrap from her wrist and she gives him that sad smile before whispering how much she loves him and how she forgives him and breathes her goodnight to him.

He looks at her in that lonely way, eyes glowing with longing, and she shuts the door to head up to her front door. The car waits until the door's open and she's safely inside before rocketing off with a roaring engine. His words still ring in her ears.

_"You're the only thing keeping me sane."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
